The Newborn Hunter
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: Now that Kat is changed, D comes back to the real world.. He actually opens up a little to her. gasp! And--I can't tell you all of it but please, R&R! Terrible with summaries oo;
1. Tears on an Inferno

Hello! Thank you for reviewing the prequal! Now for the sequal! I'll keep this short.   
  
The only disclaimer in here:  
  
I don't own Vampire Hunter D or anything herein exept for myself. My friends own themselves too. ^_^ The only thing is, they wont be in this fic so nobody needs to worry. Let's just say, if I owned D, I'd be living high in a haunted mansion with every piece of technology (Other than most of NASA's stuff) known to man. Thank you...that is all...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One Year Later  
  
(Pre-Bloodlust since the Markus Bros die.;_;)  
  
A girl, dressed in black with almost glow-in-the-dark white skin sat on a high hill, watching her town burn... She wore black jeans and a tshirt, no makeup and a black hat. She hugged her knees and cried into them, still able to see the desintigrating down below her. The flames rose slowly on the golf course across the highway. A lone tree stood behind her, dark and menacing. The pitch black, cloudy night seemed to have no moon or any savior light.. A rusy old dagger hung at her waist from a black leather sheath.  
  
A shadowy figure moved behind her, invisible to her sobbing eyes. The figure intentinally stepped lightly on a twig anf snapped it.The girl scrambled to her feet, drawing her dagger and scanning the area from which the sound came. Her eyes widened, she dropped the dagger immediately and almost tackling the person. She hugged him, crying into his shoulder.   
  
Kat: I missed you so...   
  
The very pale figure stroked her hair softly, hair getting caught in a rat's nest. He untagled his hand from the mass of dark brown hair, much like his own only his was very well kept.  
  
D: Mmm...When was the last time to brushed through your hair?  
  
Kat: About five months ago... Before they sent me away...  
  
D frowned.  
  
D: They found out..  
  
Kat: *nods slowly* Yes...When I came back, they torched the town to drive me away. Everyone else should be okay though.... I just don't belong anywhere anymore....  
  
D: Come with me.  
  
Kat: Hm?  
  
D: We're never going to belong anywhere. It's just plain fact. But, it's better to not belong with someone else.  
  
Kat smiled.  
  
Kat: I'll come. Just...you just sounded sort of like Winnie The Pooh.  
  
D: Who's this Pooh?  
  
Kat: Nothing... *Laughs*  
  
D: Come...   
  
Kat: Yeah, or we're extra crispy.  
  
They walked back farther into the hills and kept going...D had no clue where they where going but trusted Kat in that sense. Kat knew exactly where they where.  
  
Kat: I can hear the highway. We'll be there in a few hours if we're slow...  
  
D almost asked where they wherea few hours away from but kept his mouth shut as they walked to the top of the final hill at the edge of the residential district of...The Next Town. (I'm not giving away where I live! Sorry, stalker people! XD) The landscape was activity central, Marine World, two golf courses, a horserace track The sloughs out in the distance and houses upon houses divided ocasionally by railroad track. Pounding music was heard coming from Marine World which was at least 3 miles away.  
  
Kat's black and red backpack hung on her shoulders lightly. It looked quite heavy exept she didnt seem phased. D looked at her.  
  
D: What is in that thing..?  
  
Kat: Nothing.... *Obviously hiding somthing*  
  
D: Hell of alot of nothing, then..  
  
Kat: Very very heavy nothing...  
  
D: Can I see this 'nothing'?  
  
Kat: *blush* No!  
  
D shrugged slightly and looked ahead again.   
  
Kat: And don't you DARE look in there when I'm not looking!   
  
Kat spoke defensively. D said nothing. He merely gave a small grin.  
  
Kat: Oooooh no! No no no! No funny stuff!  
  
D: Who said it was funny?  
  
Kat: Don't be a smart ass....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah yes...I realise the last few chapters of the prequal sucked. I didn't write them. XD! My friend did while I was on vacation! LMAO! I'll fix them up soon. Same idea and ending, more detail and interest. She just wanted to get through to the sequal. I'm sorry. She's never written a fanfic before. Anyways...thenks for letting me know! 


	2. Mooooove offa me!

I will talk to a minimum today...  
  
I dont own VHD. I only own Kat. I dont even own all of my charries! My friends own themselves and the goverment people own the towns and stuff, so really...I don't own anything but myself..... ;__; I'm going to go play Animal Crossing, where I am a turnip tycoon....and have money up the nose and around the corner... (I dun own Animal Crossing either... WAH!!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat as they walked more: So...how do we GET to your world?  
  
D is silent. Kat could preeetty much tell what that meant. He had no remote idea.  
  
Kat: So...How'd you get back the first time?  
  
LH: He fell asleep.   
  
Kat: That's it?!  
  
D: Not really...It would be too simple.  
  
Kat: Right...Well...I guess we just have to wait then. Let's go this way.   
  
Kat veres to the left, down the current hill, and D followed her silently. Kat turned to talk to him when she ran smack into a huge, leathery somthing. She stumbled back. D just stood there staring on at the thing. Kat jumped up.  
  
Kat: Run...  
  
D: But wh-  
  
Kat: Run and run fast!  
  
D: It can't-  
  
Kat: Just do it! It's fun anyways.   
  
The large being had turned around by then, exposing itself as a very large, black bull. It's horns unsharpened and tilted towards them, ready to charge. Both Kat and D bolted just before the bull, running side by side up the tall, rolling hills until after at least a mile or two, the bull turned back and went on it's way. While looking back to check one final time as they slowed, D tripped over Kat sending both in a roll down the hill. D however was more graceful in this while Kat fell willy-nilly on her face, here and there. D landed first at the bottom, laying on his back. He was just about to get up when along fell Kat right on top of him. An "oof" would have been heard if not muffled by.. *Gasp!!!* Their lips where touching. As soon as Kat realised this, she pushed off next to him.   
  
D secretly cracked a grin, but straightened back to his emotionless state of expression once he had gotten up. He offered a hand to Kat who took it and stood, pulling her backpack up onto her shoulder again.  
  
Kat: ......   
  
D: .......................................  
  
A blush came to her very pale cheeks and she did a terrible job of hiding it. D didnt say anything even though he was rolling mentally.  
  
Kat: There's a little grove up ahead in that little valley... I need to sleep.   
  
D merely noded and started walking again in the direction of the yet visible valley of dense trees and lush grasses.  
  
Being that the walk over to the valley was uneventful, I will fast forward about an hour to when they found a good dry spot among the moist ground in a group of tight trees. The canopy of the trees let in enough moonlight to where it felt light sunrise and it was easy to see, even for mortal eyes. Kat sat up against a tree once she was pretty sure that D was dozing a bit away across from her against a tree of his own. This was wrong though. He was wide awake and watching her from under his hat. Kat took up a notebookm and paper from her back pack as if she was going to write but as soon as she uncapped the pen and leaned her head back to think, she fell asleep, silent as the great stars that hung above. After a little while, D snuck over and out of pure and undying curiosity, silently and stealthily took up Kat's notebook. He went back to his tree and sat back down. He opened the notebook slowly to read. It was a journal.. On the first page though was a poem of sorts. (I dont know who wrote this but I give FULL and COMPLETE credit to them!! If you're reading this tell me who you are and I'll put your name up with it!) The poem had the title of Darkside Stories and read:  
  
Freezing the darkness inside, running through that thing before me  
  
I won't even hesitate to betray it  
  
The silver god wins  
  
Using his blazing ambition  
  
His icy heart melts...  
  
My Dark Side  
  
Alone, he lies down in the grass to sleep at night  
  
Revenge is in his dreams, sharp as the tip of a knife  
  
I wish to be reborn  
  
And see the difference between birth and death  
  
The flames of rage in my heart subside  
  
My Dark Side  
  
The hungry wind blows away everything but Hell  
  
The tears don't even command strength, only dependance  
  
The unending memories are destroyed  
  
Battle is the cause of death  
  
To wander through a bleeding heart  
  
My Dark Side  
  
To wander through a bleeding heart  
  
My Dark Side  
  
He sat there, staring at the page after reading this and looked at his daughter in darkness... If he knew her..that poem was describing him. When he as through he took the notebook back to her but before he tucked it back into her hands, he took her pen and wrote somthing inside the cover. He walked silently back to to his place and sat there staring at the stars till dawn.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't worry. I dont think too many , hopefully none of the chapters will be as rushed through as 5 & 6 of the prequal. I will fix them soon as well. I'm terrible sorry for the lack fo updates but pleeeease understand...I have homework, final exams and reports up the butt. *wrote a three page report on Vampires the other day! I think I'll get an A just for the length. It was only 'sposed to be a page and a half!* Anyways, I'll keep going with this, thank you everyone for reviewing. I will probably do a Q&A session next chapter so if you wanna ask somthing, ask in your review and I'll answer. Get it, got it? Good. Later! 


	3. Eeew! It Touched Me!

Well, here we are again. Thanks for the reviews and I'm SOOOO! sorry the updates are so far apart!! I'm just trying to make it as good as I can. I can't do the q&a on this batch but maybe next time I submit a ton of chapters, I'll put one in. I really don't have any but one question, which I will try and answer at the end of chapter 6, which will be in this update! There will be NO author's notes until then due to lack of things to say!  
  
Newp! I STILL don't own Vampire Hunter D and all that that entails. --; If anyone want's to sell it to me, please tell me.... I have a whole.. Counts money $11.78! o-o'' Do you take...er..check? Does not have a checking account. Sweatdrop --;; Please...have fun with this chapter and let me sulk in my I-Dont-Have-Any-Money-ness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sensation of falling overwhelmed them both in their light sleep and awkened them with actual impact. Both's eyes sprung open at the pain of hitting hard ground. Kat sat up to meet the many eyes of various creatures staring at her, hissing and growling, clicking and whirling. She instantly remember this place.  
  
Kat: Oh Lord...  
  
Barbaroi (I'm not EXACTLY sure how to spell that but for goodness sakes. Y'all know what I mean.). Her eyes shot around for the sweet sight of D but none be found. She was alone among monsters...  
  
Kat: Horrified Where are you, D....? Gulp I'm gonna die....  
  
Meanwhile D had awoken a few miles away from Barbaronian territory although the windmills could still be seen.  
  
D: Kat..?   
  
LH: You can't find the kid?!  
  
D: Obviously.  
  
He immdiately rose and started off to find 'his' child. Meanwhile again... Kat was being closed in upon by curious animals, monsters or whatever you prefer. She held her screams back until somthing slimy touched her. Then she let out a sharp shriek that sent back the creatures in mere surprise.  
  
Kat: Eeeewwwwwwwwwwww! It touched me!!  
  
She flapped her hand around as to shake off the feeling. A small old man dressed in the attire of a jester rode up on a short unicycle.   
  
Kat: At least he's not slimy... Still...I can't rightfully trust anyone here..or well...anyTHING here....What was that thing?! Either way... Please find me..! I don't have a weapon of any kind and if I piss these things off they're going to kill me soo incredibly easy... Errm... Good day to you, sir...   
  
She said to the old man who laughed his little crackled laugh.  
  
Old Man (If he has a name, I didn't catch it. My bad.): Now what would be a beautiful little girl be doing here?  
  
Kat: I would tell you if I knew...  
  
He rode up to her, balancing perfectly still on his cycle. He lifted her chin with great discomfort on Kat's part, to get a better look at her.  
  
Old Man: Aha so you are... You seem familiar, Dunpeal.   
  
Kat: I wonder... if this is past the movie storyline...? Who knows. Umm...I don't think we've met before...  
  
He let go of her to her great relief and backed up a little, surveying her every feature with great care. Kat just sat there not sure if she should run like heck or just sit there.. So...she... just... sat there.  
  
Old Man: If I am not too bold, who are your parents and where are they? You are too young to be out alone.  
  
Kat: Looks at the ground My parents are dead. My father in darkness should be here momentarily...  
  
Old Man: Ah then. Made, are we? Who is this father in darkness?  
  
Kat: You will meet him later. He has a certain way of saying his name that actually sounds right. I don't think my telling you would be satisfactory.   
  
The old man shrugged. That very moment, in through the gates of Barbarois came Hunter D, running like blazes. Kat heard his footsteps and smiled wide.  
  
Kat: In a few seconds.. There we go!   
  
D stopped quickly next to her nodding down to her while extending a pale hand to help her up. Kat took it and stood.  
  
Old Man: Another Dunpeal. I was expecting a Vampire. Ah well, then. You must be very little Vampire then.  
  
Kat: Contrary, sir. It is complicated but I am more Vampire than human.   
  
D noded to the old man and led Kat towards the gates of Barbarois.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if the Old Man didn't sound right to you. He didn't have a very big role in the film so I'm trying to make apple pie with one slice of apple. (Which actually is good... nn) 


	4. A Mysterious Friend

Batch update: I have nothing to say.. oo;  
  
Old Man: I can see it in your eyes, child. Your heart has been broken many times.   
  
Kat turned to him, broke free of D's grasp and walked over to the man, her eyes an inferno.  
  
Kat: My existence is the ensence of hell. You wouldn't understand.   
  
D walked over to her, turned her around, his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, a certain coldness in his.  
  
D: You know nothing of hell.   
  
D let her go and continued to walk out. Kat just stared at him for a moment and then walked along behind him silently, head hung slightly with D's hat blocking off all sun light from her face. The old man laughed as they walked away.  
  
Old Man: Which one will kill the other first? I'm not sure. She feels like a failure without the intent from him and it baffles him how she can be the way she is. Ah well. Have fun, Hunter.  
  
He cackled as the large gates slammed closed behind them. They walked into the parched surroundings in silence and continued on for about an hour and a half that way. The sun beat down on them. D didn't seem phased but..Kat however started to sway a bit. He was too focused ahead to notice. Kat kept going, trying to prove her worth but her vision clouded after 40 minutes more and she fell to her knees, hands on the ground, eyes glaring at the hot dirt. D figured she had tripped so he stopped for a second to wait for her. Her hand moved to her throat which seemed to close in on itself. When no movement came from her, he turned to her and almost said somthing but walked quickly the few steps to her.   
  
LH: Hello?! She's a little new to this! She's NOT AS STRONG AS YOU!  
  
Left Hand got no reply and really wasn't expecting one as D knelt to pick her up.   
  
LH: I'd be careful. She might react differently to the heat than you, D.   
  
D: .........  
  
D picked her up and started off as quickly as possible.   
  
D: Damn her backpack is heavy! How does she manage that thing?!   
  
Only minutes later, her eyes where completely glassed over and violent, breathless, seizure-like episodes started up.  
  
D had almost dropped her when the first of the attacks begun. He was soon forced to lay her on the ground where she immediately blacked out, now motionless and to most, breath and life-less. D could still hear and fell her heart beat though faint...  
  
LH: I to-  
  
He clenched his left hand to a fist to shut the parasite up. He brushed a little hair from her face and thought,  
  
D: Child...what am I to do with you...? It'd quite a way to th next town...She'll never make it that far and Barabarios is no place...Reeeeally missing that horse...Wish I knew where it was...  
  
His head turnes sharply to the right where through the dust, a dark figure came up fast. It was a man, a little younger than middle age, roughly shaven, clad in black. The crossbow and various weapondry carried by the man made D a littler nervous..Which was odd.   
  
D: Turn that way...! I'm not liking you...  
  
But the man did not waver from his path and came up to them, sending dust and gravel flying D turned to recive the barrage of rocks but quidckly enough, turned back to the stranger. The man grinned slightly.  
  
Man (Will not reaveal his name YET!): Hand her to me, Dunpeal.  
  
D frowned slightly.  
  
D: Give me some reasons not to kill you and I might think about it.  
  
Man: Sharp tounge. The best I can think of is that she's going to die. You're going to die if you protect her and I've got a horse.   
  
D: The bad thing is...he has a point.. I swear I've seen this man before...Mmm... Doesn't matter though.. More important things to take care of.. I get one free shot at you if you so much as pluck a hair from her head.   
  
Man: I accept.   
  
D hoisted her up onto the man's horse in front of him.  
  
Man: I know you can get to the next town. Meet me there. You'll figure it out. Yeeyah!  
  
The man whipped the horse harshly, bolting off towards the small town of Garucia, D running along beside the horse, not much caring that dust was constantly being kicked in his face. 


	5. Leila's Confrontation

Batch update: I have nothing to say.. oo;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riding into town definately attracted ALOT of stares, gasps and 'What the hell..?!' s. D kept most of his attention on the man on the horse, making sure that he would not harm Kat. In the middle of the town, the man threw Kat into D, who caught her limp body easily.  
  
Man: What's the fun in my competition being dead, eh? Till next time, Hunter.   
  
The man rode away at that, leaving D and Kat in the worst town possible. As anyone who has seen Bloodlust knows, Garushia is an anti-Dunpeal and Vampire town. Yipee.   
  
LH muffled by Kat's body but still audiable: This should be fun.   
  
D: I'm extatic. Sarcastically  
  
In the local bar, just a bit aways from where D was with Kat, the Marcus brothers ( waits for applause ) including Laila, where drinking and talking quite loudly I might add. D walked quickly by, catching Layla's eye. She set down her drink siglnaled to her companions that she would be right back and walked out of the western doors. She followed silently in the shadows, gasping when she spotted Kat. The sun had slightly changed Kat's skin color to a bit darker, more normal looking unlike the usual chalk white. She looked like a normal little girl..that looked injured. Conclusions jumped into her brain, She drew her gun, jumped out in the middle of the street right behind D, pointing her weapon straight at him.   
  
Laila: Dunpeal! Put the girl down!  
  
D turned around to meet a five barrel shot gun.  
  
D: If I stay here, she will die. I have no choice.  
  
Laila: What did you do to her?!  
  
D: I'd never harm her. It wa-  
  
Laila: I don't care! Put her down!  
  
D: Not-a-chance.  
  
Laila cocked the gun.  
  
Laila: Do as I say!  
  
D: You don't understand. You're hurting her more than you're helping.  
  
Laila: I should let that girl's parents kill you for taking her!  
  
D: Presumptuous. And ignorant. I did not kiddnap the girl. She is my I......don't know....exactly what to call her...Well..... daughter.  
  
Laila: That's a lie!  
  
D: I'm not lying. What reason whould I have?   
  
Laila's finger squeezed the trigger a little harder, not enough to fire but more of a warning.  
  
Laila: One last time! Put her down!  
  
D: Fine. On one condition though, withdraw your weapon.   
  
Layla holstered the gun in silence as D set Kat on the ground and backed a step away.  
  
LH: Is he CRAZY?! If she gets ONE look at her neck we're dead!  
  
Layla knelt beside Kat and lifeted up her wrist, dropping it from a bit up. Kat was alive from the looks of it. Layla frowned slightly and pushed Kat's head to the right.  
  
D: Ha ha! Wrong side. Sorry, but I was on her left side. You'll find nothing there.  
  
Laila seemed staisfied and picked Kat up.  
  
Laila: Wow...heavy kid.   
  
D: If you must take her, at least save her. By all means though, let her die. She suffers from Umm...explain... heat exhaustion. Nice. I'm goooood! Not. And, therefore die in your arms in mere moments if not cooled to a normal temperature.   
  
Laila: I figured that.   
  
Laila turned and walked back ot the bar, carrying Kat still. Kat's cloudy, multi-colored eyes opened slightly, watching D turn to leave as an invisible stranger carried her the other way. She tried to open her mouth but in her failure, fell back into her deep...comatose state, if you will. Later, Kat awoke to the sound of men's deep voices. The air around her was quite cool. Before she got up the courage to opn her eyes, a slightly familiar voice spoke.  
  
?: Is that kid ever gonna wake up?! It's freezing in here!  
  
??: I'll go see if I can wake her up...  
  
At that she decided to open her eyes to get a good view of these people. Her eyes opened slowly with a light groan from her. She was still weak. She told herself not to sit up despite the great urge to try and her instincts clawing at her. A young, dark haired man, very muscular with a cigar resting in his mouth stood over her.  
  
Borgoff (I think that's how you spell it. Please, correct me. I don't have to spell and names other than D and Kat regularly in this fic. Oooh a whole one and three letters. lol) : So you're awake.   
  
Kat: Where....am I...?  
  
Borgoff: A long way away from where you where. About two days from Garuchia.   
  
Kat: Wha-?! But where's D..?  
  
Borgoff: That Dunpeal Hunter? No clue. He left you with us though.  
  
Kat: Ah yes. Let's reaccount events here: I collapsed, very painful... ,then the last thing I remember was.. D walking away...Now I'm here..talking with Borgov Marcus...Days away from the one semi-normal place that I know of in this world...Yep. I'm screwed. I have no sword. No gun. No knowlege of the surroundings. And D? Who KNOWS where he is by now. I hate that! Yeah, let's just ditch the kid and ride of mysteriously to show up later at a very opportune moment. Ugh.Here's your opportune moment, man! I gotta sit up...Come on...Woot Woot! You- can-do-it!   
  
To the amazement of Borgov, Kat managed to prop herself up on her elbows and then sit up fully. She leanded forward on the hospital bed. She was in the tank.. Across from here was Grove. She recognised everything now.  
  
Kat: And mom told me not to watch Bloodlust so much since it wasn't quote on quote, "Educational". Peh!   
  
The red haired, skinny, yet muscular man driving spoke back ot her.  
  
Kyle: Kid, what's your name?  
  
Kat: Of no concern but please, call me Kat.   
  
Laila sat a little down from Kat in complete silence. Nolt was in the passenger's seat. Grove however, spoke to Kat.  
  
Grove: You seem a bit different than anyone I've met...Except for-  
  
Kat gives a small smile and nods. None of the other Markus Bros. are looking, so she lifts her lip a little to show her horrifclly sharp fangs.  
  
Grove: in an almost silent tone, with a little smile/grin Just don't bite your tounge.   
  
Kat: Too, speaks softly I'm not into tounge piercings, thank you. 


End file.
